


Gold

by DoritoDork



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, M/M, Singing!, bill is a major hipster, billdip oneshot, college student bill, dipper gets drunk, older dipper, older mabel - Freeform, they go karaokeing, twins' 18th birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoritoDork/pseuds/DoritoDork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the twins' 18th Birthday and Pacifica decides to take them karaokeing before they leave Gravity Falls for another year. Mabel ends up convincing Dipper to sing a song, grabbing the attention of a certain blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> They end up singing Gold by Imagine Dragons, here's the link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXMcxaRR0TY  
> Huge thanks to Dichiiro for being my fabulous beta!

All Dipper wanted on his birthday was sleep, but that’s impossible when you share such a day with Mabel Pines. Luckily his sister gave him at least until ten o’clock to sleep- a few extra hours past the time she usually wakes him up.

“Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to uuuuus! Happy Birthday to...US!” His sister’s singing ended with the sound of an airhorn in his ear.

Dipper’s eyes shot open and he wound his pillow around his ears, rolling to the other side of the bed, groaning. “Mabel, where did you even get that?” His voice gave away his irritation, but his sister just giggled.

“Bro-Bro, are you seriously questioning the great MABEL PINES?”

“Stop yelling.” Was Dipper’s only response, muffled by the pillow over his face.

“Okay!” Was all his sister said before tearing the blankets from her twin’s bed, causing him to let out an unmanly scream. After Dipper reluctantly got out of bed (or rather, dragged out by Mabel) and made his way downstairs with his excited twin, the two had to endure a lecture from their Grunkle Stan about making such a ruckus in the morning.

Their morning was quite uneventful, asides from a phone call from their parents and some early morning cake (props to Stan for making it actually edible). The afternoon went on the same way- that is -until someone rang the doorbell. Making his way to the door, Dipper noticed a familiar limo and knew who was at the door before even answering: “Pacifica? What are you doing here?”

Rolling her eyes, the blonde scoffed before wrapping her arms around the man, “It’s your birthday, you doofus. Don't tell me you forgot your own day of birth!”

Chuckling, Dipper returned the hug, “Of course I didn’t forget. Mabel woke me up with an airhorn.”

Pacifica elegantly held a hand in front of her mouth to stifle her giggles, “Classic Mabel.” Leaning into the doorway and taking a look around the house, she glanced back at Dipper and asked, “Where is she anyways?”

After doing the same he just shrugged, “Probably in our room packing or something, we are leaving next week after all.”

After stepping into the house like a second home, Pacifica started making her way up the stairs to the twins’ room, Dipper following close behind. “Packing? Please. It’s your eighteenth birthday and your last weekend in Gravity Falls, you really think I’m going to wait a whole `nother year to hang out with my girlfriend and best friend?”

“So what do you have planned then?” Dipper asked, grinning and raising an eyebrow at the girl.

Opening the door to the twins’ bedroom, she returned his grin, “Possibly-drunk karaokeing.”

 

* * *

 

Dipper was apprehensive of the idea of getting drunk while he was still underage. Mabel on the other hand...was thrilled. After a bit of begging from the two girls, Dipper agreed to go, but insisted that he would neither get drunk nor sing.

The ride to the club was short, probably only about five or ten minutes. Mabel and Pacifica spent the entirety of the ride cuddling and talking about how much they'll miss each other, the usual. The two had been dating for two years now and though Dipper could never be more proud, there were times he felt almost like a third wheel, even if both the girls were very close friends of his.

Mabel had insisted he dress ‘nicely,’ which in Dipper’s eyes was simply a plain button up rather than a plaid one. So he just threw on a light blue button up and some dark jeans, along with his least dirty pair of boots. Mabel on the other hand decided to go for a more, as she said, “Let’s party!” look. Sporting a bright pink sweater with a microphone stitched to the front, a short purple flared skirt, black tights covered in shooting stars, and a pair of clear boots.

Pacifica must have already made reservations or knew the bouncer because they were let in without a hitch. When Dipper asked how they could get in so easily without fake ID’s Pacifica simply waved him off and told him, “Try and be fun for once.” Which earned a snort on Mabel’s behalf.

Fifteen minutes later the girls had already forgotten about Dipper. After the trio sat at a table in the corner, the couple got so caught up in a discussion that they didn’t so much as look at him. He was really starting to regret coming. Clearing his throat to get their attention, Dipper sighed. “Look guys, I’m not feeling too great. I think I’m going to head off.”

Both girls’ eyes widened, “Oh no, Dipper you can’t leave!” His sister yelled over the music. “Why don’t you sing a song or something, I’ve heard you sing before!”

“Mabel! I can’t sing, especially in front of all these people!” Dipper replied, his voice an octave higher.

Snorting, his sister grinned at him, “Dippin’ Dots please. Both Grunkle Stan and I have heard you singing in the shower and we both think you have some talent.” The younger twin could feel his face heating up; hopefully it wasn’t visible with all the lights. His sister must have noticed though because her grin widened, “Go get ‘em Bro-Bro! Paz and I will be cheering you on!” Well it seemed like he didn’t have much of a choice. Either sit there bored for the rest of the night or possibly make a fool of himself and actually do something. Both didn’t seem very promising so he might as well go with the one his sister preferred.

Walking towards the stage felt like walking to his death. This is when anxiety sucks the most. His heart rate felt as though it was going a million miles per second, he could feel sweat forming on his forehead, and his vision blurred. Everyone was going to judge him and he was going to embarrass himself and everyone would laugh at him. When he made it to the stage, the person singing was just finishing. “Dipper Pines?” A voice behind him asked.

Whipping his head around, the brunette was face-to-face with none other than: “Mayor Tyler?! Wh-what are you doing here?”

The man just giggled and said “I run the karaoke shows in my free time! Are you here to perform?”

Dipper wasn't too surprised at the fact that the mayor of Gravity Falls would spend his free time running karaoke shows. What he was surprised about though was that he didn’t question what Dipper was doing here when he was surely underage. Trying to put on a false face of confidence, he nodded.

Clapping his hands together, Tyler smiled, “Ooh yay! Here’s the book, just let me know what song you’ll sing.”

After being handed a binder full of different songs, Dipper started to feel his panic ebbing away, maybe he can do this? The problem was what song? While he certainly knew all the lyrics to Disco Girl, and many other songs by Babba, he did not want sing that in front of a large crowd. So, he went with something less pop-y. Telling his song choice to Tyler - and receiving a squee in delight - Dipper slowly stepped onto the stage. The sight of crowd suddenly caused him to regret everything. That is, until he noticed both Mabel and Pacifica watching him with full attention from their seats, Mabel was jumping up and down in her chair.

As soon as the music started, there was an apparent mood change. Most of the songs people had been singing were silly pop songs, this one was different. Taking a deep breath and trying to cool his nerves, the man started singing:

“ _First comes the blessings of all that you’ve dreamed, but then comes the curses of diamonds and rings... Only at first did it have its appeal, but now you can’t tell the false from the real._ ”

Opening his mouth to sing the next part, he was cut off by someone else walking onto the stage and holding a microphone. Looking directly at Dipper, the man sang the next part: “ _Who can you trust? Who can you trust?_ ”

The man was grinning at him and caused Dipper’s nerves to wash away. Mirroring his grin, both began singing in unison: “ _When everything, everything, everything you touch turns to gold, gold, gold. Everything, everything, everything you touch turns to gold, gold._ ”

“ _Ooh. gold, woah, ooh gold,_ ”

Feet moving and eye contact never breaking, the two sang the entire song in perfect harmony. Each took different parts and both sang the chorus together; they spent the entire song looking at each other rather than the crowd. It was like it was only them in their own universe. The blonde man was tall, lean, and looked to be in his twenties. He was wearing a black-on-white pinstriped shirt with a black bowtie, a golden sweater vest, and black jeans. Tattoos of strange cryptograms crawled up and down his neck - and from the looks of it - his arms. Large framed glasses completed his (admittedly handsome) look. When the song was finished the two received a huge applause from the crowd. Both men bursted out laughing from the sheer excitement and adrenaline, giving each other a high five before walking off the stage together. “C’mon, I’ll buy you a drink.” The taller man said. This was the first time Dipper heard his normal voice- it was a lot higher than he expected. Grabbing Dipper’s arm, the blonde pulled him through the crowd; they received plenty of compliments and pats on the back.

_Yeah_ , Dipper thought, _I could go for some water_. While they were walking, he caught sight of Mabel and Pacifica, who were giving him thumbs up and then proceeded to make a shooing motion and mouthing the words “Go with him!” Not really having much of a choice, he continued following the blonde to the bar.

Once they sat down, a red-haired woman behind the counter turned to them. “What would you boys like?”

“A margarita please,” the blonde man said to the woman. Turning to Dipper, he asked, “What would you like?”

“Just a water.” Dipper said. Both the blonde and the woman behind the counter snorted in laughter.

“Kid, you don't come here and get ‘just a water.’” Turning back to the woman, still laughing a bit, he raised two fingers, “Make that two margaritas.” He said, handing her the money. “Also, can I get a shot for my bartender?” Grinning and nodding, the woman left before Dipper could even protest

“B-but I don’t drink!” He stuttered, eyes widening.

The blonde just rolled his eyes, “Relax, it’s one drink. Live on the edge a little. You’re here, you might as well get something.”

“I’m only eighteen!” Dipper was starting to worry the man would just leave him now that he knew he was underage.

But he just laughed and lightly punched the younger man’s shoulder. “Well it’s a good thing I’m buying and not you!” When the woman returned with their drinks she flashed the blonde a smile before going to serve someone else.

“The name’s Bill Cipher by the way,” The man said, turning to Dipper and holding out a hand, using the other to take a sip of his drink. “How about yours, Pine Tree?”

Dipper just stared at his drink then looked back the older man, “Pine Tree?” He asked, frowning. The man- Bill, flitted his gaze to the pine tree tattoo on the side of Dipper’s neck before looking back at him and quirking an eyebrow. “Oh.” His hand subconsciously rubbed the spot with the tattoo. “Um, Dipper, Dipper Pines.” He grabbed Bill’s outstretched hand and shook it, Bill’s grip was strong, like he was absolutely sure of himself.

Recognition appeared upon Bill’s face, “Pines? Are you related to Stanford Pines?”

“You know my uncle?” Dipper asked, raising his eyebrows.

Bill snorted and took another sip of his drink. “Kid, everyone in town knows him, he runs the Mystery Shack.”

“You’re from town?” Dipper asked before finally giving in and taking a small sip from his drink. It was actually pretty good, the most apparent flavor being the lime. “I think I actually like this.”

“Mhm,” Bill nodded, “moved here a few years ago.” A grin split his face in half as he watched Dipper take a sip of his drink, “Glad my money didn’t go to waste.”

The younger man gasped as Bill’s comment, “I-I can pay you back if you want!”

Chuckling and waving him off, “No, no. I wouldn’t have bought it if I minded. Now why is it this is my first time seeing you in town, Pine Tree?”

Ignoring the nickname, Dipper gulped down his nerves and swallowed some of his drink, “My sister and I have been visiting our great uncle every summer since we were twelve, so I have no idea.”

“That explains it!” Bill said, snapping his fingers loudly, which caused Dipper to jump. “I’ve been going to college in the summer for the past three years. We’ve just been missing each other.”

“Three years?” Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow, “How old are you?”

“Twenty-one!” The man declared, puffing out his chest proudly.

“Twenty-one? You’re three years older than me...” Dipper looked at the floor feeling a bit awkward.

Bill scoffed. “So? Relax, kid. A few years age difference doesn’t matter much once you’re an adult.”

Looking back at Bill, Dipper grinned, “It does when you’re calling me kid.”

“Don’t get so cocky, I call lots of people ‘kid.’” Bill said, tipping a finger and mirroring his grin. At this point Dipper had just about drowned down his entire drink, Bill only about halfway done with his. This only caused the blonde’s grin to widen, “Geez. You sure liked that margarita, huh? Here,” He slid his in front of Dipper, “you can have the rest of mine.”

The brunet’s gaze went from him, to the drink, and back. “You sure?”

Bill was staring at him with interest, his cheek resting on his fist. “‘Course I’m sure. Take it, you don’t get offered free drinks everyday. Just don’t-” The younger man immediately picked up the glass and took three huge gulps, “-drink it too...fast.”

“Why not?” Dipper asked, his voice slurring and setting the glass down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Bill was already starting to notice the kid’s demeanor change, apparently he was terrible at holding his alcohol. “You’ll get drunk faster.” He simply responded, shrugging.

Dipper looked like his great ancestors were just offended. “Drunk? I don’t plan on getting drunk!” He said, jabbing a finger in Bill’s face.

“Of course not, Pine Tree.” The other man, who was quite sober, calmly lowered the not-so-threatening hand. “Pine Tree?” As soon as Bill had touched his hand, Dipper’s eyes widened, he was staring at Bill.

Did Dipper notice how handsome Bill was before? How did he not? He was just now noticing small details about the man; his toned skin, strange and bright gold eyes with long and dark lashes, dark freckles that dotted his face, his perfectly angled jawline, and light blonde hair that looked so soft...he wanted to touch it. Dipper didn’t realize he was leaning forward until his eyes fluttered closed and his lips pressed against someone else’s.

Bill had no idea what to do. The man he had just met and sang a song with not too long ago was trying to kiss him. Maybe the fact that he was drunk had something to with it? Honestly, Bill found him adorable and would have loved to kiss him back. The problem was he didn’t know how Dipper would react once he was sober, would he be fine with this? Bill didn’t even know if he swung that way! But, on the other hand, it had been so long since his last relationship and he had been longing for this kind of attention again. Weighing his options he figured, what the heck? Why not? Leaning into the kiss and letting his eyes close, his long fingers weaved into the brunet’s curly hair, the other’s hand finding it’s way to his own blonde hair.

After a small fight of dominance (which was barely a fight at all thanks to drunk Dipper), Bill was able to slip his tongue into Dipper’s mouth, the taste of lime and tequila invading his senses. He loved it. He wanted to continue, wanted to do _more_. That is, until he remembered their surroundings. Opening his eyes and slowly pulling away, he looked around. People were staring. Those around them didn’t look disgusted, just...annoyed. Dipper, on the other hand, looked confused. “Why did you stop?” His breathing was slightly labored.

Nervously fiddling with his collar, Bill swallowed, “We’re still in the bar, I don’t want to annoy anyone.” The confusion never left the kid’s face. Then, he started leaning forward again. _Oh no. What did I just tell him?_ But to Bill’s surprise, Dipper’s face was aimed towards his shoulder rather than his face, resting his forehead against the taller man. “Uh, Pine Tree?” No response. “Dipper?” Again, no response. Shaking the man slightly to no avail, Bill realized the he was unconscious. “Did you seriously fall asleep after one and a half drinks?” He couldn’t help but laugh at that.

_Disco girl, coming through. That girl is you!_

Bill’s attention shifted to the music coming from Dipper’s back pocket. Pulling the phone from his pocket, Bill saw that the man was receiving a call. Hesitantly clicking answer, he brought it to his ear. “Is this the hot blonde that just got my brother to pass out? Of course it is! I can see you!” A cheerful woman’s voice said.

Looking around the area, Bill noticed a girl with long brown hair and wearing a bright pink sweater sitting at a table in the corner, she was holding a phone up to her ear and waving to him. He waved back. “Ah yeah, sorry about that…”

She grinned, “Oh it’s fine! I knew Dippin’ Dots would be a lightweight, I’m glad he was able to have some fun. Buuuut, we really have to get going so I’ll have to take him back.”

“He was some great company,” Bill confirmed. “I’ll bring him over, just one second please.” Turning to one of the bartenders, “Can I have a pen, please?”

 

* * *

 

Dipper woke up the next morning with a headache. He was laying in his bed and his throat was dry and sore. Trying to recall yesterday all he could think of was a dream about going to a bar and meeting a strange man, he vaguely remembered kissing him, “Thank god it was just a dream.” He muttered to himself, slowly sitting up. He noticed he was still wearing day clothes… a blue button up and jeans to be exact. Raising a hand to his forehead he caught something written there:

_The dream was real, call me! 618-0667 -Bill_

Below it was:

_Look at what I did to your other hand!_

Lifting his left hand, Dipper’s eyes gazed upon a crudely drawn outline over his palm and fingers, the thumb resembling the head of a bird. Under it, the writing on his wrist read:

_LOOK, A TURKEY!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> Look at these nerds.


End file.
